


Tired, hungry, and maybe a little bit horny

by ReneeMontoya



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMontoya/pseuds/ReneeMontoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and America are lounging in bed all day and being lazy dorks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired, hungry, and maybe a little bit horny

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I wrote this. I should be doing university work! These are the depths I've sunk to - lounging in bed in my underwear all day writing drivel about fictional characters lounging in bed in their underwear all day.

“America!”

America didn’t answer. She was lying face-down on top of the bedcovers, her head buried in the pillows. Her dark mess of hair was spilt across the pillows like caramel. Kate, in her purple pyjama bottoms and grubby t-shirt, had her arms wrapped tightly around America’s waist. She’d spent the whole night with her legs hanging off the end of the bed and using America’s butt as a pillow.

“Americaaaaa,” Kate whispered again.

A muffled, throaty growl drifted out from under the pillows.

“Are you awake yet, babe?” Kate asked.

The pile of pillows shifted as America buried herself deeper and growled again.

“America, honey,” Kate said, dancing her fingers down her girlfriend’s legs to the ticklish bit behind her knees, “will you marry me?”

Kate felt America’s body tense underneath her. After a few moments America slowly lifted her head out of the pillows and looked over her shoulder at Kate. There was hair in her mouth and a trickle of saliva running down her chin. Kate thought to herself that America had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. America glared at Kate through her tangled curls, amber eyes screwed up in confusion and sleepiness. She raised an eyebrow at Kate.

Kate couldn’t hold the laughter in any longer and snickered.

“Kidding.”

America growled and slumped back down into the pillows but not before Kate noticed her lip curl into a faint flicker of a smile.

“Besides,” Kate laughed, “I’m expecting _you_ to propose. Fancy ring and on your knee and rose petals and everything”.

America pulled the pillows over her head and rumbled again.

“S’okay,” Kate said, tracing circles across America’s back with her fingertips, “I don’t wanna get up either. Your butt’s too comfy.”

There was another gentle rumbling from under the pillows. Kate had learnt to understand America’s various growls and grumbles. This was her shy, blushing rumble which was slightly gentler than her sleepy rumble but not as quiet as her I-want-to-snuggle-with-you-all-night purr. And none of those were anything like the thunder that was her growl when something – or someone – was about to get a faceful of boot.

"You feeling okay this morning?" Kate asked, tickling up America's back. Yesterday America had taken the brunt of yet another super-idiot's attempt to take over the world and her arms and shoulders were bruised and covered with bandages.

"Yeah ... Tired," America groaned. "Hungry. Maybe a little bit horny."

Kate brushed her tangled black hair out of her eyes and rubbed her nose against the back of America’s undies. She realised she’d been drooling in her sleep and there was a dark, damp patch on the back of America’s red-white-and-blue boy shorts.

“You smell so good in the morning,” Kate murmured. “I never want you to shower ever again.”

She smiled to herself as America wiggled her hips under her and growled happily.

“Well, you always smell good but especially in the morning,” Kate purred. “You smell like last night’s sex and sweat and coffee and I love it.”

“What else do you love about me?” America mumbled, wiggling her toes.

“Everything!” Kate said, sliding her fingers down America’s legs and kissing her back, thighs, and butt between every syllable. “I love your boobs and your butt and your hair. I love how you snore and mumble in Spanish when you’re sleeping. And I love that you’re a huge dork with no fashion sense and you make me feel like a princess. And your thighs are like tree trunks and you try to fix everything by kicking it and you act like such a badass but the last time we watched Lilo and Stitch you started crying!”

“But Ohana means family,” America growled from under the pillows and Kate heard her voice catch in her throat a little.

“Big baby,” Kate laughed into the small of America’s back.

The pillows rumbled with pretend anger.

“I think I like your butt most of all,” Kate said thoughtfully. She whipped her hair out of her face and rested her chin on her arm. Grinning devilishly, she pulled America’s American flag undies up, giving her a wedgie and exposing her butt to the cold morning air. America squirmed and growled as Kate gave them a final tug.

“Like, you’re fricking ripped!” Kate said, smiling as America ground her hips against the duvet trying futilely to sort out her underwear. “You’re like one of those marble statues of the Greek warrior hero dudes with all the muscles who always have their junk out … not that you have your junk out all the time.” Kate planted kisses on America’s exposed butt cheeks and yanked her underwear up higher. “Anyway, you’re all hard and muscly like sculpted rock but your butt is so soft and jiggly and AAAAH!”

Kate was cut off mid-sentence when America decided to get her revenge. She rolled over, got Kate in a headlock between her thighs, and pretended to go back to sleep.

“America! I know you’re awake! Snoring isn’t convincing anyone! _America!_ ” Kate shouted, squirming to get free.

“Uh-uh,” America mumbled, still pretending to be fast asleep.

“Eat a dick, America! Eat several dicks! Let me go! Alright, alright, Uncle! _Uncle!_ ” Kate shouted, slapping America’s legs. “Let me go and I’ll make breakfast!”

America stopped squeezing, thought for a moment, and eventually let Kate go.

“Ha!” Kate yelled. “I lied! There’s no way I’m making breakfast!”

America yawned loudly.

Kate slid back down the bed and sorted out America’s underwear. She rubbed her legs against America’s feet and lay her head back down on America’s butt.

“I love your butt,” Kate whispered into the object of her affection.

“I know,” America’s voice murmured from under the feathery pillows, “just don’t do the Gollum voice.”

“My … _precious!_ ” Kate rasped, her hands caressing America’s curves adoringly while America growled to stifle her laughs.

Kate nibbled at the edge of America’s star-spangled boy shorts and smiled at the rumbling from under the pillows. Kate made a ravenous humming noise in the back of her throat. “Mmm, I could just eat you! I wanna slather you in cream cheese and eat you!”

“… Cream … cheese?”

“Mmm, just gonna smear it all over your butt and up your rock-hard abs and lick it all off and…”

“But cream cheese? Not, I dunno, chocolate or … whipped cream?”

“Yup, cream cheese. No, wait! A really expensive brie. I _looove_ brie!”

“I thought brie _was_ a cream cheese.”

“That’s the kind of remark I’d expect from someone whose knowledge of fine wine is limited to red, white, and rosé.”

“Rosé is the pink one right?”

“Oh my god!” Kate groaned, nuzzling America’s back with her cheek and hooking her fingers through the elastic hem of America’s underwear. “Why do girls have such nice skin? Girls always have really soft skin.”

Kate trailed tender little kisses up America’s bare back. She crawled up next to America and rolled her over gently. A tired growl rattled in America’s throat and she shielded her eyes with her hand. Kate nibbled at America’s ear while she stroked America’s tattooed wrist with her thumb.

America hummed happily without opening her eyes as Kate ran her tongue around the shell of her ear. “Mmm, that’s nice.”

Kate wriggled down a bit and sucked and nibbled the sensitive flesh under America’s jaw. Her arms, hard and lean from bringing justice to the galaxy, pulled America into a tight embrace.

“What do you wanna do today?” Kate asked as she brushed her fingers through America’s thick curls.

America shrugged and stroked Kate’s bottom lip with her thumb.

“I think there’s some cream cheese in the fridge,” America smiled.


End file.
